The Demon's Head
by IMAN2688
Summary: A Darker Outlook to the end of Season 3. What if Oliver wasnt rescued by Felicity. What would he do then, what new outcomes would this lead to. As usual, Oliver/Nyssa. With hints of Oliver/Laurel and Oliver/Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

Demon's Head

Chapter 1: New Life

Cold. That was the first feeling he awoke to, the sound of a waterfall rushing nearby, his clothes were wet and soaking, and he could distinctively feel 2 sharp pains in his chest. But no penetration to his body. The first thoughts of awareness playing back memories, Starling City, biological attack, coming here with the League, Ras, Nyssa…

More information rushed by in his mind as he started to put the pieces together, a fight occurred. He was shot. He was laying on the bank of a river lying there after fighting and killing Ras Al Ghul. He laid there for a moment longer, remembering the looks of his friends, what was once his family looking at him with disdain, with distrust, with complete and utter disregard for him. He, Oliver Queen, Al-Sah-him, the Arrow, had completed his task, he had saved his city. But at what cost? What price did he pay to achieve this crushing victory against the League of Assassins, what did he lose, besides, is friends, his family, their trust, their support, their love. Felicity. She told him she loved him, loved. –ed. Past tense. He was alone, cold, and wet. No one had come to look for him, no one had come to rescue him. His former father-in-law was right. The city he once loved, now hated him, his friends betrayed him, and his loved ones despise him. What did he have left… a cause?

"I gave you my holy mission, my crusade," Those were the words Ras Al Ghul said to him right before he jumped off the plane. The words reverberated around in his head. A crusade.

Oliver Queen was finished, he no longer had to hold on to the burdens, the social responsibilities of being Oliver Queen. He no longer had any family left. All he had… was the mission. The League.

Movement in the tree-line had him immediately on his feet his wounds knowing not to bother him now as he reached for a blade eager to dispense justice. "My Liege" a warrior dressed in similar garb as him kneeled on the ground. Awaiting commands. Oliver knew right there, and then, he had a purpose, he no longer had one city to save, but thousands, and He had a world to crusade for. A line from a movie long past played in his head. "Now it's back to all the darkness and everything I hate" Riddick's voice playing in his head as he finds himself agreeing with that statement. "Re-call our fighters, we are leaving this city." Oliver doesn't even realize he had spoken, the command coming easily to him. He was Ras Al Ghul now, and he had work to do.

Ras found himself walking back with a veritable army of soldiers at his command following behind him, it was time to leave. Ras knew he would never connect with his old family now, he was a different person, a different being now. He silent said a small prayer for Thea, his beloved sister. And hoped she would one day understand if they crossed paths. As Ras found himself at Ferris Air boarding the plane with his followers he finally let himself relax and fall unconscious eager to rest. A new herald beckoned in the early dawn, a new crusade, a new war, and unlimited resources at his disposal.

Meanwhile…

The Team mourned, while they had saved their city, they had proven themselves worthy of being a team, of masks, of heroes. They had lost someone very important, their rallying point. Oliver Queen, the Arrow had fallen. Felicity was beside herself she knew listening to Ray and saving the city instead of convincing him to use the A.T.O.M. to save Oliver was the right call, it was the call Oliver himself would have made. But she felt in her heart that she had betrayed the man she loves. She looked over to Thea, seeing the heartbroken sounds of her sobbing as she lost another member of her already small family. Her brother taken from her yet again. The pain, the suffering, occurring all over again, she was alone yet again in the world, with only the dark psychopathic-evil, murde…. Oops yeah her Father. That title. Ill-deserving and ill-meaning but it was all Thea had left. The team stood there, slowly their numbers dwindled. Dig left first, vowing to take up the crusade in honor of Oliver. Leaving and going home to his wife and family. Malcolm took Thea home back to the loft, doing his best not to mourn alongside her, He had always seen Oliver as his son, and he connected more with Oliver than he had with his own son. Tommy was more of his mother's child then his. Yes they shared looks, but that was it. Oliver was his son in everything but blood. A fellow killer on the dark path of life.

Ray Palmer vowed then and there to use his suit to be like Oliver, to uphold his friend's image and protect this city.

Laurel stood there crying at the loss of a man she had loved and lost, and loved again. She never told anyone that she had fallen in love with Oliver Queen, kept those feelings buried down deep. She knew she lost Oliver to Felicity, that he deserved a woman who'd be his equal. But she hoped, dreamed that he would be hers in some way someday again.

Nobody saw Nyssa leaving, nobody saw the tear that ran down her face as she thought of her husband, of his loss. Another person she had come to love had been cruelly taken from her. She never let on to anyone, not even herself at times that she had fallen for the Emerald Archer. That he had taken a place in her heart next to her Beloved Sara. Sara was and always had a place reserved in her heart as her first love, but Oliver, with him she knew, she knew that despite her father's meddling in her life, that he had assured her to be loved and taken care of in his own sick and twisted ways. She was forced to marry a man she respected but did not love. It was only now she saw her foolishness and realized she loved Oliver with all her heart. As she headed back on the first ship headed back to Nanda Par Bhat. She wondered if her father would accept her or kill her, it didn't matter. She would be with her loves once more.

A/N: This is right now marked as a One-shot for me. My first. It was a thought that just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I might continue this. Or leave it as it is, as inspiration for others to follow this path.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resplendent Victories, Hollow rewards

Ras arrived back at Nanda Parbat still reeling from the victory and loss of his battle in Starling city. Ras knew that he could no longer hold on to false promises and vows to friends who had long since passed their time. He had to grow stronger, had to fight harder, but most of all he had to show this world that he was the unstoppable force for change that the league was known to be. Ras knew his first act would define his reign, and he cared not for how long or how short his time as ruler of the league would be, rather he thought about all the good he could do while he had time to do it in.

Ras contemplated his first acts as he watched the priestess come towards him, and welcome him as her liege-lord. She told him of the ceremonies that would take place in 3 days on the eve of a blood moon. The night in held a significance as the start of a Ras Al Ghul and more importantly the start of a new beginning. Ras, walked towards the waters of the Pit, and shed his clothing, and asked to be left alone. As he entered the pit, he could already feel the healing properties of the pit working on his body, healing every fracture and correcting every small and some would argue insignificant damage to his body. Further than that, what he would not discover till much much later was that its powers was already working on his soul, changing it, and helping him to be that ruthless killer he once was. What he was not prepared for however was for a beautiful enchanting woman to walk into the room and immediately kneel in deference to Ras and call him Father.

Nyssa walked calmly into the halls of her home, greeting important and high ranking members of the league, as she ventured towards her Father's chambers, she knew her fate would be decided then, to live or to die. She cared not what her father would choose, both her beloved and her husband had been taken from her. She had nothing to live for anymore. "Father, I kneel before you today despite my betrayals and not ask for leniency nor, do I ask for your forgiveness. I ask that you judge me as any other member of the League and pass my sentence on to me." Nyssa said with only the barest of a hitch in her voice as she trembled before a man who was the only man to inspire fear in her.

What happened next both shocked her and at the same time, brought ever rushing feeling of love and adoration for her husband into her mind, her body, and her soul. She looked upon the topless half of her husband, Oliver Queen, had won and became the new Ras, and she truly was bride of the demon and hoped she would be able to prove her love to him, once and for all.

"Rise, my wife. You need not kneel before me. Rather I ask that you stand at my side as per our vows and stay true to our marriage." Ras spoke with indifference in his voice. Showing his wife that he did respect her. But his eyes showed something more than respect. There was adoration and a hint of love in his eyes towards her as well. Ras knew that if he were to ever have the love of any woman, be it Nyssa or Felicity or someone else entirely, than he had to keep his heart open to such matters and closed off to all other matters.

Tears ran down Nyssa's face and unabashedly she let them run, hearing something no man or woman, not even her beloved Sara had said to her. Nyssa knew that while her beloved was now Ras Al Ghul, he was also still her husband, and on top of being a force for change, he was now also learning to accept his role as husband and someday father. "Beloved I stand before you and accept you as my husband, in every way. You know not just how blessed I feel knowing that you have not been taken from me and that I vow to prove to you every day how much it is that I love you." Nyssa vowed her voice never once wavered as she gazed into her husbands eyes with love, respect, and deference to not just her husband but to the leader of the League.

A/N: So… The reviews I got were overwhelmingly supportive. I know I have a history of starting fics and then abandoning them. I am hoping it wont happen with this one, but my life is extremely complicated right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: This isn't going well…**

It had been 6 months since Oliver had died, since the Arrow had been officially marked as KIA. Things weren't going well for Team Arrow. At first things were moving along as they usually did, taking out criminals here and there, bad guys were popping up out of the wood works. People were slowly being driven out of the city. At first it was just people wanting to leave the violence that occurred in the city, Man-made earthquakes, super human soldiers, terrorist attacks, and now a biological threat against the city. People were antsy and were not sticking around to find out what next. Those who could afford it quit their jobs and their livelihoods and left town with their families. Others tried to muddle through it wondering how long before the next tragedy would occur. Team Arrow did as they did before, they carried on. Felicity manned the computers running the team from the basement of Palmer Technologies, John Assumed team leader and led the team militarily, Laurel used her grief for the loss of someone she loved to fuel her fight, but it was Thea who fought the hardest, she had lost her brother for a second time. The grief overwhelmed her at times, others, she fought the primal instinct to take a life. But when the two coincided she was helpless to stop it, and the relief that came afterwards always threatened to overwhelm her again with relentless guilt. Things were not shaping up for them.

John Diggle was busy fighting in the glades with a black mask on courtesy of Star Labs. It was different yet the same to him, fighting with Oliver had been different, he was used to following orders of his superiors in the military, doing what he was told without question for the good of the mission, for the bigger picture but he had no idea the pressures of command till he assumed it himself. That thought weighed on him as he fought this new type of enemy. It wasn't the first night and it sure won't be the last, but lately these militarized looking soldiers that appear out of nowhere and move in militarized fashion and then disappear like Ghosts, were new to the city. He hoped it wasn't a new invasion or just a small criminal organization, but from the way the Ghost he was fighting attacked, he knew something new and dangerous had come to his city. The ghost bobbed and weaved, fighting like a seasoned boxer, able to get in jabs and punches where John was vulnerable. But Diggle remembered his lessons at the hands of the Arrow, and changed his acceleration throwing his opponent off his game and Diggle took the advantage, immediately power housing his punches till the Ghost was on defense till eventually the ghost took a cheap shot and ran for it. Immediately Diggle pursued but later regretted it as he dove behind a dumpster as 3 more showed up out of nowhere to cover the others retreat. Luckily he brought back up too…

Canary jumped from a fire escape and immediately fired off a "Cry" as she disabled their ear drums for a bit distracting them and allowing Speedy to swoop in and take the pressure off Diggle, but eventually even that advantage was overcome when a black unmarked van drove up and immediately drifted on to its side while a door opened revealing a .50 caliber machine gun opening fire as they immediately dove for cover. The Ghosts taking the advantage immediately got to their vehicles and drove off, but not before tossing a grenade to cover their escape.

The team had taken yet another crushing defeat and were no closer to ID'ing these Ghosts. Only one thought was reverberating in their heads, "We need the Arrow."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world…

A very ornately dressed man stood with gold ringlets on his finger and a Demonic looking ring on his right middle finger, He stood wearing a green tunic and black pants as well as an ornate looking sword. Around him were enemy combatants waiting for his signal, he signed by releasing 2 fingers from his iron grip and signaling their attack. It was over in barely 3 seconds, 8 men were down, each quickly and decisively cut down as the ornately dressed man walked back and allowed his men to clean up the mess. A woman walked in ignoring the bloodshed and the dead bodies as she stopped before the man. She looked over him staring at how he had changed in the 6 months prior to her arrival back to Nanda Parbat. The man's hair had grown out a bit more, he was sporting a 5 O'clock shadow and his eyes had taken on a steely gaze. He had filled out more so than he was previously. He stood with purpose but moved with grace. Nyssa's eyes wandered over her husband once more as she fought the impulse to leap into his arms and smother in him kisses and expressing her love. Nyssa was taught at an early age to keep her emotions in check and only in the privacy of her own room was she allowed to release that hold, but only for a small moment. But under the new regime of her husband she was quickly adapting to the new way of things, she no longer had to tightly reign in her emotions, she no longer had to be seen as cruel cold hearted bitch. She no longer kept up walls to hide her true self away, no her beloved had opened her heart and mind up in such ways that she still cannot believe.

"Beloved, Oliver Queen's former associates encountered Darkh's men again tonight, they fought valiantly but lost ultimately. Is it wise to stay out of Star City as we attack Darkh from other avenues?" She asked politely not wishing to outright question her husband and leader of the League in front of witnesses. She knew her status, as bride of the demon had equal right to question him as he had states as her equal, but she still adhered to her husband in public and respected him outside of their chambers.

Things had come a long way for the new Ras Al Ghul, he was no longer the same idealistic man he used to be when he first started his crusade to free his city from the tyranny of the criminal elite. He had grown, changed, no; he had evolved into a new being. He was no longer tied down by moral dilemmas and platitudes that he was doing the right thing by not killing. Tommy and his promise to him to stop killing had all but been forgotten. Oliver Queen still had one candle burning in his soul and that was the love he had and cherished for his younger sister. Thea. She was the reason he chose this path, he wanted to make the world safer for her. For his future children. Ras knew, that to see that future through he would need to remove every obstacle that came his way. "It had to be done, Oliver Queen's friends need to be on their own, while taking down Damien Darkh in Star City would be the easiest way, it wouldn't be the right one. We need to attack this at all angles. Personally I would relish the opportunity to wet my blade with Darkh's men's blood, and of course his own. But we must play it smart. Queen's former team have encountered the "Ghosts" several times and have lost. We cannot tip our hand and show Damien that we know what he is doing in Star City. But I understand your concerns. Thea's blood lust is getting the better of her, I believe its time my sister and I spoke. Nyssa, return to Star City and bring Thea to me, if need be disclose who I am or rather who I have become to her in private, but make sure she arrives." Ras walked diligently towards a secret enclave he had built into Nanda Parbat, it was an up to date technological command center. Outfitted with the latest in crypto-communication gear and access to private satellites. Ras knew to fight the war he could no longer rely on the old ways, he had to mix them with new ones. Watching intelligence flow from all corners of the room he slowly watched as his men all over the world completed their assignments and slowly made history change in the background.

* * *

Star City, Thea's penthouse

Malcolm Merlyn stood watching out of a window, wondering how it went all wrong. How a carefully crafted plan backfired and how he lost his chance, his rightful place as the Demon's Head. Malcolm already knew that his daughter's older brother had become Ras Al Ghul, he had known for some time now through his contacts in the League. He was shocked and amazed and even a bit proud at the man Oliver had become. He knew it was only a matter of time before Oliver made a play in Star City, and he had to be ready. Oliver was still naïve and foolish to the ways of the League, and still needed more time to train before taking his place. Malcolm would show him the way, one way or another.

A/N: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this fic and its progression. I had this chapter growing in the back of my mind and I had to write it down before I lost it. I am going to state upfront I will not be following canon Arrow completely. I am going to change events to suit my needs. But most of all, somethings that happened in Canon will not happen here. Thanks, my next update wont be till later. I have been neglecting my gf and she has made her disapproval quite vocally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One step forward, Two Steps back

The city was gleaming at night as people from different walks of life walked around at night, each of them just trying to get from point A to point B. None of them really realizing the danger their city faces on a nightly basis. Palmer Technologies shined brightest in Star City's nightline view. But the building itself had gone mostly dark, closed for the evening, except for a secret underground room where four individuals were meeting, discussing last night's raid as well as how to keep their city alive.

"We know the Ghosts are moving in to the city faster and harder, not only that but they aren't afraid to cause collateral damage. We also know that they use military tactics and aren't afraid of offing themselves in risk of capture. But we need to get ahead of these guys." Diggle expressly restated the problem over and over to his team, when Oliver was here it was simple, they followed a book, and then they followed the turmoil in the city and alter them just played it by ear. Now though they were lost, they had an unbelievably strong organization that has what seems to be limitless resources and they are winning victory after victory.

Canary was the first to adhere to the party line, "John we know what the problem is what we need to do is figure out how to think outside the box. Oliver is counting on us to carry on the mission." The last part was said with a slight hitch to her voice, even now 6 months later she still mourned the passing of the man she loved. Despite their break up, his cheating, her sister's death. She still loved the man who inspired her to be great. He would always be the one who got away from her.

Thea was oddly silent her mind in constant agony and torment, unable to comment for all her mental faculties were tied up in keeping her blood lust from killing her friends and family just for a bit more clarity. Her thoughts were riddled with Oliver's face, her big brother who had left her again. Thea wondered if she had done something horrible in a past life that she deserved everyone she loved to be taken from her and left with a psycho super villain for a father. A father who had been silent as of late.

Felicity was the most vocal of the group, "I have been cross-checking and correlating traffic cams and hacking in to pretty much everything to find the ghosts sadly I can't find a trace, whoever is running them is good. Maybe we can reach out to Central city and ask the good folks at Star Labs for help." Her mind instantly going to Barry Allen, The Flash. Ever since Oliver's death she had become withdrawn and only showed emotion with her friends and team mates. Not only had Oliver been taken, Ray had disappeared as well. Dropping off the face of the Earth and leaving the company in her hands. Hands that shook and crumbled his legacy as she had no idea how to run a company.

The silence in the room permeated everything until a woman's voice broke through the silence and caused them to react in surprise, "Hello Everyone, I have come to speak with Thea." The mystery woman walked into the light and showed herself to be Nyssa.

Laurel was the first to react and walked over to the exotic beautiful woman and brought her close in a loving sisterly hug. "It's so good to see you, how've you been, are you here on League business?" Laurel shot out unable to keep the words from spilling out of her mouth.

Nyssa smiled congenially at Laurel before addressing her questions carefully, "I have been well Laurel, happy actually, my life is so much more fulfilled and complete now. And yes I am here on League business in a way. I actually wish to speak to my sister-in-law, Thea it's about vital importance." The way she ended that last sentence had everyone on edge. The last time the League was in the city it had caused death to the city and threatened thousands. Diggle immediately was on guard, "Whatever business you have with Thea, you can tell the rest of us." Immediately following Oliver's death Diggle had taken over for acting as pseudo brother to Thea and fulfilling the role as best as he could believing that is what his brother would have wanted.

Nyssa frowned at the response and decided to partially tell the truth, "It's about Thea's health. As you know The Pit, has miraculous healing powers but with those healing powers comes a price. In some cases it changes a person in the soul and makes them more acceptable to killing, in others, it bestows upon them an uncontrollable blood lust, driving the person to kill in order to keep their own life. Now normally this can be cured by killing the one who caused you to be brought back with the Pit, but in Thea's case as my father is dead, Thea is unable to obtain that cure. As such she is drawn to kill unconsciously and will continue to do so. If she doesn't the Pit will take its miracle back and kill her slowly." Nyssa ended that with a heavy silence, knowing that what she has said will cause countless concerns in regards to Thea.

Nyssa was also worried as she noticed Felicity's face had caught the words of her father's death. She immediately looked from Thea to Nyssa and back again with tears running down her eyes, the one thing she had hoped to prevent had happened, Felicity had figured out Oliver was alive.

A/N: For some reason I am just writing stuff down as this gets better and better as I write. Thanks for the reviews. For those who wish to see Nyssa pregnant this early in the fic, use your imaginations. Children complicate stories, the moment a child between two characters is introduced that fic dies. For me, Nyssa and Oliver won't have kids till I am ready to end this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Backtracking

 _6 months prior_

Ras stared at his wife and contemplated his next move, knowing that whatever he decided to do would define the start of his reign. He stared at his wife and decided that first he would consummate his marriage to his wife as the League's shaman had suggested. Taking his wife's hand and bringing it up to his lips he placed a soft kiss to the back of her wrist and pulled her towards him. Bringing her into his arms as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone else before. Staring into Nyssa's eyes he said to her, "It's come to my attention that before we left for Starling City, that we never consummated our marriage. I think its time we rectify that and more to that, cement our bond to one another." Ras completed with a smile, gently leading his wife to his personal bed chambers. He didn't need to look at her face to see the tears run down her eyes and the lust and love filled looks towards him.

***LEMON***

Ras started slowly pulling his wife towards him as he passionately kissed her lips and let his arms slide down her body slowly. His hands gently caressing as well as undressing his wife as he slowly felt and her heart racing against his chest while her arms were locked around his neck holding him in deeply in their embrace. Ras poked his tongue into his wife's mouth slowly, carefully eagerly wanting to remember each and ever milimeter of her skin against his own.

Nyssa could feel her arms wrapping around her husband even tighter; her lips becoming a fervent passion as she kissed him with as much love as she could muster her husband undressing her making her feel excited and eager. She flashed back to times when Sara and her would steal a quiet moment away to themselves. The passion and love they shared then together was nothing compared to the heat and love she could feel in her heart and body as her husband took her.

Ras slowly pushes his wife's dress down and exposed her naked exotic body before him, drinking in the sight as he quietly stated, "Your beautiful."

Those two words igniting a passion between Nyssa's legs as she could hear the honesty in his voice. Her smile lit up the room as she knelt before him slowly undoing the buckles on his pants and letting them fall to the floor. It was the first time she had knelt before a man in a sexual manner. And it was the first time she saw a man's cock and felt her pussy wetten with desire. Her mouth moved of its own accord and slowly pressed her lips against it kissing it passionately and then licking it slowly, licking the sides and down to his balls. Eagerly taking it into her mouth as she wanted nothing more than to bring her husband pleasure. She didn't know how she knew or what to do. It was as if some cosmic force was showing her how best to pleasure the Man before her. She quickly places his cock in her mouth and began to suck on it as she could hear her husband panting and moaning quietly as if encouraging her to continue.

Ras looked down at his wife and gently brushed the hair out of her face as he looked on and felt her ministrations slowly bringing him closer to his climax. He thought back to those few fleeting memories he had of his time with Laurel, with Sara, and even with Felicity and comparing them each to the goddess before him between his legs.

Laurel was the love of Oliver Queen's life. She was his heart and soul and someone he knew would one day be his one true. But the problem with Laurel was it was her way or the highway. She put such large expectations on him that it scared him from her and he knew he couldn't live up to those back then.

Sara she was a delicate innocent beautiful flow that he defiled, before he saw it as an accomplishment. But later spending time with her on the island, he grew to love her and respect her as her own person. But even that failed and soon he felt himself being trapped in the same prison as Laurel.

Felicity she was an equal, she saw him for who he was and who he could be. She was a guiding light in his crusade. Ras knew as Oliver Queen he could have had a happy life with Felicity Smoak, the problem was that his recent actions to take down the league and betraying her trust in him had mothballed that relationship. It sent her straight into the arms of Ray Palmer. That man had everything Oliver wished he had in Crusade 1.0. Ray would be good for Felicity, despite his small idea that those 2 could be related in some way…

Back to the present he looked down as his wife pleasured him and brought him close. He knew it was coming as she was sucking as if her life depended on it. He pulled her off his cock and picked up her up kissing and then tossing her onto the bed. Spreading her legs and pulling her towards him he dove face first between her legs and kissed her pussy as if it was the most sensual act he could think of. His lips touched her sweet wet lips and was enthralled by the scent, the taste, and of course the moans of pleasure escaping Nyssa's lips. He could feel her body vibrating as if the very act of him between her lips eating her out would drive her to the edge and then some. He took his time licking each fold of her pussy before sucking on her flit and thrusting 2 fingers deep inside her giving her the first penetration she had with a Man's fingers in her. He built up a steady rhythm as he finger fucked and licked her clit till her back arched upwards in an almost impossible angle as she moaned out and climaxed over his fingers and lips. Ras took his time licking and drinking her in. As he stood up he wasted no time and mounted her on to his cock and fucked her slowly. His cock building up a steady rhythm as his fingers once did and slammed into her, what he didn't expect was their to be a slight resistance, almost stopping and halting any further movement. Nyssa was a virgin!

Meeting his wife's eyes, as she felt that small barrier tear. She looked down with tears running down her eyes as she felt whole for the first time since her Mother died. She met her husband's eyes and motioned for him to continue, to take her and make her His. Ras continued to slam into her slowly at first to let her get used to it and then at her urging picked up the pace and fucked her to his hearts content.

 _Several hours later_

Ras and his wife laid panting in each other's arms at the amount of time they spent making love. Her head resting on his shoulders as she traced spirals on his chest as he looked down at her content for the first time in a very very long time. His life had changed once more and he was all the more happier for it.

***Lemon end***

* * *

A/N: This was a chapter that probably, could be, and should be re-done but I wont. I am just tired exhausted mentally and physically and couldnt care less to write more. Next update when I feel like it. So dont bother asking for updates in reviews.

Also to the guest reviewer who continues to shoot out retarded comments, either own up and use your account name or make an account. Or keep your comments to yourselves. I enjoy constructive criticisms, not what you want to happen and then get all pissy about it not happening. You dont like how my fic goes, write your own. There isnt enough Oliver/Nyssa fics as their should be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two Truths and One Lie

Nyssa stared at the large widening eyes of Felicity and quickly started to think of a way to dissuade her from saying what they both knew to be true. Nyssa knew that if Felicity knew the truth about her husband and told everyone else it would only be a matter of time before her husband being alive became common knowledge. While Ras had plans and designs of revealing his alive status when it suited him, now was not the time. However Felicity was not the only one who caught on to the reference that her Father had died and was not in command of the League either…

"What do you mean your Father isnt leader of the League anymore," John demanded from Nyssa. The same conclusions jumping to his mind that Oliver had lived, that he was now in command of the League and was still keeping secrets. Once more his faith in his leader and friend and brother in all but blood being shaken. "Are you telling me Oliver is alive all this time and is in fact Leader of the League. That he is still keeping us in the dark and lying to us, the people closest to him." John was truly getting worked up betrayal after betrayal from Oliver. Nyssa quickly made short work of that by dissuading him in the harshest manner possible. "Of course not Mr. Diggle, Oliver Queen is Dead. He died from severe wounds inflicted upon him during his battle against my Father. He did in fact win against my father, but then he was shot several times by the SCPD, and then fell over the dam, he met his doom there. The League recovered his body and gave him Last Rites. Its League tradition for those members of the League who live to old age and die of it. We give them Last Rites, an honor burial. As well as spreading of ashes in a sacred place for the league." Nyssa had never had to lie so much to hide the real truth, she also knew that this lie would come back to shake the trust of people closest to her as well but it couldn't be helped. One look towards Thea knew she had broken any hopes and dreams her sister-in-law had of reuniting with her elder brother.

Nyssa looked towards Thea and beckoned Thea into her embrace and hugged the young girl warmly. And felt a little surprised that the younger girl embraced back, it felt as if she was a step closer to being this younger girl's family. It made her feel warm inside and hoped the younger girl would forgive her and her husband for the deceit later on. "If I may borrow Thea, I should like to take her with me to speak privately, and if she agrees would like to take her to Nanda Par Bat, to discuss with the new Ras on how to help Thea come to grips with her new blood lust, perhaps even discover a cure for her. Though I should warn you, this offer is only made to Thea to come, should any one else attempt to join her, they will be met with a swift end." Nyssa warned hoping not to have to take others with and disobey her husband's commands. Gently guiding the younger off and feeling no resistance, Nyssa guided her up and out of the basement complex under Palmer technology. Taking Thea by the arm and guiding her towards a black Mercedes and getting her into it taking her towards Ferris Air.

The car ride was silent as Thea just sat there and watched out the window as Star city drove by. Silent contemplation made her think through everything Nyssa had said and how she had acted. The one thing she knew for a fact was that Nyssa had lied, and she had lied a lot just now. The only truth she mentioned was the blood lust. As a young girl who is practiced in the art of lying but more importantly she knew when her Mother was lying, when her brother had lied to her and so on. She knew Nyssa had lied and it gave her more hope than she could hope to ever feel, the hope that Oliver had survived after all. But that revelation led to more questions, so she decided to ask, "Nyssa… why didn't Oliver come home, why did he stay with the League." Thea just threw out there wondering if Nyssa would stand by her lies our come clean with her.

Nyssa was taken aback by the sudden breaking of silence as well as the question, but since she knew Thea would be seeing her brother soon enough anyway she decided to exercise her power as _Bride of the Demon_ and tell Thea the truth. "I spoke the truth when I said my father was defeated by Oliver Queen, that he was shot by the police and fell over the dam. Its what happened afterwards that was not true. Oliver Queen had died over the dam. None of you, of us, came to look for him, to see if he was alive, we just regrouped back at Palmer Technologies and mourned his passing. Where Oliver Queen had died, Ras Al Ghul had been reborn. Oliver forsook the name he was born with and took up the mantle of the _Demon's Head_ and decided to continue his destiny." Nyssa carefully replied not wishing to tell the younger girl more than she needed to know. "Your brother wishes to see you Thea. He wanted to see you back then and for the last 6 months as well, however being the _Demon's Head_ is a demanding position. Its not all board meetings and power luncheons I believe is the phrase in the vernacular. No its more training and more training as well as plotting out several moves ahead all at once. But in terms you might better adapt to, these, what did you call them? Ghosts? Well these people work for a central leader, this leader was and is an enemy of the League for some time now. Oliver has been steadily applying League resources to combat this foe and hopes that he can bring peace where there was none. I know you wont truly appreciate or grasp the concept of that right now. However your brother truly cares for you and talks of you often. I feel like I know you a bit better now after hearing stories of you from him."

Nyssa quietly contemplated how her beloved would take the reuniting with his sister. While inside she was hoping that a little bit more of the old Oliver would surface at the same time she did not want to sacrifice the man he had become and the man she was steadily falling for immensely.

* * *

A/N: I could have gone on but I would rather break this in small pieces and deal with it slowly. Here's the next one, thanks for the reviews. The next chapter should take around the same time frame as this one had. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunion

The plane over to Nanda par bat had been quiet, Thea hadn't spoken much and slept on the plane which suited Nyssa quite nicely as she wasn't sure how to answer Thea's questions let alone anything else. Being a big sister is something Nyssa had no experience with it wasn't something she knew the dynamics of. Nyssa knew from the moment she came aware of her life and choices in her life that she would kill or be killed in the League. Being with Sara had allowed her to experience love for the first time, especially after having felt the more perverse members of the league staring at her like she was a piece of meat to be taken, used, abused, and then discarded. Sara had been refreshing in that respect, she was just as innocent to their relationship but more willing and adapting to their situation. Sara was also pleasant to be with, Nyssa was able to set the tone and the boundaries of their relationship without having to worry about anything else. But her relationship and subsequent marriage to Oliver had change things for her, before she was disgusted by a marriage to a man, as she had grown up around them all. Oliver changed things for her, she knew right away that Oliver had not taken to the mind recalibration her Father had performed on him as League ritual. No, instead, he blended in to his surroundings, but even he was surprised by their nuptials Nyssa had only a few moments before she realized the extent of her Father's planning.

As the plane touched down Nyssa was interrupted by any further thoughts as she led Thea off the plane and gathered what meager belongs that both had brought with them. Nyssa grabbed Thea's hand and guided the younger girl towards a small caravan with horses and took 2 dark black horses. As she moved to help the younger girl onto the horse she was astounded to see Thea taking to it quite easily, Thea speaking for the first time noticed the look sent her way and replied, "Robert, my step-father got me a pony when was 8. I learned to ride early on," offering a small smile to Nyssa she allowed the older girl to lead her towards her brother.

Thea's mind was plagued with questions as she desperately wanted to reconnect with the only member of her family she had known her entire life. As she slowly started to realize the world wasn't black and white, it was shades of gray. But she was still hoping Oliver hadn't changed so much that he would treat her like a stranger. Thea had seen both her mother and step father, die, her real father come back to life only to leave her constantly, lost a half brother. But through it all she had Ollie, and then she lost him, it was a merry go round in her life never being able to hold on to family. As she looked up from her musing she could see that Nyssa had stopped and saw a sight she didn't think she would ever see. Nanda par Bat, the home of the _League of Assassins_. Thea dismounted her horse and followed her sister-in-law as legions upon legions of assassins formed an honor path allowing the young girl into their midst. At the center however was the only person she ached to see, not caring if she looked like a silly young girl Thea sprinted towards her older brother and embraced him quickly as tears ran down her face crying heartily. She felt her brother's arms wrap around her and a whispered greeting into her ear, "Welcome Speedy."

Ras looked upon his younger sister and current heir with a proud look on his face it was the first time since he took over the league that he relaxed allowing his sister to embrace him and show a level of warmth and comfort for the younger girl. Guiding his baby sister into the headquarters of the league and taking her to a warmly decorated room, Ras led the girl there personally stopping at the door and addressing his sister, "You've had a long journey, take a few hours to rest up and refresh yourself, we'll meet in the dining room for dinner we can talk then. It warms my heart very much to see you again Thea, I'll see you soon." Oliver kissed the top of his sister's head and walked out of the room his warm exterior fading back to the cold hearted warrior and leader of the League. A slight nod at his wife and taking her into his embrace and passionately but chastely kissing her in greeting and then telling her to rest up after her journey. Ras walking back towards the training rooms to over see his warriors progress.

 _The Mask's Lair_

Laurel was sitting in front of the computer trying to figure out what the "Pit" was and quietly interrogating Felicity as to what Nyssa meant by it brought Thea back, back from where?

"What did Nyssa mean by her comment Felicity what happened to Thea? What don't I know?" Laurel was wondering if there was something wrong with the younger girl eagerly stepping into the "Big Sister" role for Thea as she had done previously when she and Oliver dated. Felicity stared at her computer screen trying her hardest not to blurt out what happened. And at the same time hoping John who was standing by the weapons case cleaning his gun would step in and explain it to the newest member of their group. Thankfully, John did answer and Felicity was off the hook.

"Last year, when Ras was trying to get Oliver to become the next Ras, he was trying all sorts of methods to do so. Going so far as to put his sword through Thea's chest and nearly killing her. It was then Oliver told us about "The Pit" or as you might know it as The Lazarus Pit, from the Bible. The pit that can bring people back to life. Supposedly, anyway Oliver took Thea with him and us as well to the home of the league, Oliver as you remember turned himself in for the League to use the pit to bring Thea back to life. What none of us knew then was that you just cant bring someone back to life without a cost. We thought the cost was losing Oliver, we never realized that Thea would also be paying a cost" John finished his last statement by slamming his fist on the table and denting it. The anger on his face was palpable as you can see the veins in his neck and head pulsating. Rage filling his voice, "Thea has been suffering and going through this all by herself and we, I, was so blind to it. Now something is threatening that young girl's life and there's nothing we can do to help her but turning her over to the monsters who did this to her in the first place."

Laurel was sympathetic to John's pain and it only doubled her own as Thea had been living with her this entire time, but another thought came to her mind as well, Sara. If the pit could bring people back to life then there was hope for Sara to come back as well. It was quite the idea using the Pit to bring Sara back and getting her sister back. All she needed was a plane and her sister's body and she would bring Sara back. Hell if she could find Oliver's body she could bring the man she loved back as well. Hope was blooming in Laurels' mind and heart at the thought of bringing two of the most important people back to her. She knew the others wouldn't approve but she had to do it, its better to ask for forgiveness then permission right? As thoughts flew through her mind another individual was planning something sinister.

A tall man with a black suit was standing before his personal army giving them a rallying speech as he enjoyed listening to himself talk. Every step he took every moment of his body was precise, no flaw or mistake could be seen. He looked over his men and saw that one of them was wavering in his belief, that the others might see the weak link in the chain and crumble, he walked over purposely to his weak link and immediately started to drain his life force away. Making sure the others could see the weaker member's suffering he spoke, "Tomorrow night we begin cutting the legs out of this city, we hit the new mono-rail train system that is being set up, discourage more people's hopes and dreams, And gentlemen, if we see more of those Mask rejects, terminate them with extreme prejudice, Genesis cannot be allowed to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revelations

There was a small storm brewing outside the cavernous mountain that housed the _League of Assassins_ thunder and lightening raced across the sky as though the gods were angry. Inside however was much the same, Assassins were training and executing village murderers and thieves. Gaining the experience to kill as well as to do so using the power of vengeance. Above them all stood one man, a man whose very name threatened civilizations, ended worlds, whose very footsteps trembled those who would be corrupt. Ras Al Ghul walked between the throngs of assassins who were fighting and killing in the very act of justice. Behind him walked his Bride as well as his heir. Watching his Heir taking in the sights and seeing the blood lust in his warriors. Ras knew he was adding fuel to the fire that was burning inside of Thea. The questions, the concern, and most of all adding to her own blood lust.

"The League has existed since the Persian Empire, back then the league were known as Hasshashir. Otherwise known as those who stand apart from society. They were originally intended to be the King's personal assassins in hunting down threats to the kingdom as well as taking the corrupt such as murders thieves and others who would commit acts of injustices upon the people and eliminate them. Since the fall of the empire, the league has evolved according. Continuing its holy mission to rid the world of injustices, of corruption. Whenever a civilization becomes too corrupt the league enters and wipes them out. Only through annihilation can something new be born from the ashes." Ras explained to his young heir as they walked to the privacy of the Hall which housed the Pit.

Thea erupted as soon as they reached privacy, "Why? That is all I want to know, Why didn't you come back home, Why didn't you come back to see me." Thea asked with tears in her eyes as she begged to know something about why she was abandoned. Thea's heart was pumping in her chest as she stared down her brother, not caring in the least about the disrespect or the dishonor she was bringing to herself. All she cared about was why she was left behind. Again.

Ras looked at his younger sister and current heir with a look of indifference on his face not allowing any emotion to escape his inner turmoil. "Why? I'll tell you why Thea, I left because when I looked into the eyes and hearts of everyone I cared about, all I saw was broken trust, broken faith. I looked into their eyes and saw that they no longer saw me as Oliver Queen, as The Arrow, no, they saw me as no better than a common criminal. Felicity who told me she loved me right as I gave myself to the league to save you, looked at me with such hateful emotion brewing in her eyes it broke my heart. To see the look on Diggle's face and see that he saw me not as a friend and ally, not even as a brother, but as a traitor. It shattered my resolve, seeing Laurel's face brought feelings of betrayal and hate to the surface, she didn't care. She saw me as no better than the man who murdered her sister. But above all that Thea, it was you. My baby sister, the girl I practically helped raise. It was seeing you and seeing how well adjusted you had become, you didn't need me anymore. I wasn't needed anymore. The city despised and hated the Arrow. There was nothing left for me in Star city. But here, the League, Nyssa. They needed me. They gave me purpose. And it was through their loyalty and devotion to me, that I was reborn. Oliver Queen died, and Ras Al Ghul was left standing." Ras finished with such vehemence in his voice, such conviction that it shocked Thea to her core. Thea was heartbroken to the soul at how Oliver saw himself, how on some level that she had made him feel this way. "No Ollie, thats what you think about us, its cannot be further from the truth. Yes Felicity hurt at the way you could discard her fro your mission but she still loved you. Diggle felt betrayed that you couldn't trust him with the plan but he still saw you as a pillar to inspire him to be like you. And Laurel, she doesn't hate you at all, she was heartbroken at losing you. It killed her inside, she never stopped loving you. You inspired her to be a hero to honor you. Laurel still cries herself to sleep every night praying and begging and pleading with God to bring you back to her. As for me, Your my brother, your my family. You are all I have left in this world, I will always need you. Always" Thea finished brokenly with fresh tears running down her face, her eyes closed as she waited for her brother to push her way. Only to feel his arms wrapped around her and holding her tightly to him. She openly cried in such remorse that her brother felt this way and that in some small part she caused it. Thea vowed then and there not to ever let him feel abandoned by her in any way ever again. As Thea monologues to herself about how she felt. Ras felt stirrings in his heart and small amount of doubt filling his mind. Did he really think his friends and family betrayed him, was he really that wrong… Any other thought about this was immediately squashed as the effects of the Pit immediately destroyed those thoughts and feelings keeping him focused on the mission.

"Thank you little sister. For giving me insight into Oliver Queen's former associates. And I promise you that anytime you need to see me or speak with me, you can always find me here. Now… we come to the crux of the matter. Because you bathed in the waters of the Pit, you traded something for your new lease on life. You gained a blood lust. That blood lust is what fuels your current sanity. Its why whenever you kill you feel better afterward. Your too pure and too good a person to allow this to continue which is why I had Nyssa bring you here to me. Malcolm wont know how to fix it, its before his time. But several centuries ago a rival group who sought to destroy this Pit stole some of its water. They created a cure, to the blood lust. However its not easy to obtain. Its a bit of a journey. Nyssa will take you to their sacred grounds. You will be challenged by the keeper and guardian of this cure. I cannot assist you in this, you will have to fight, and win your own cure. But I have every faith in you for this little sister."

Ras looked at his heir with a benign look on his face and full confidence in his voice. Why Nyssa stood at her beloved's side and looked at Thea knowing that she had come to care greatly for the younger girl, easily seeing her as the younger sister she had always hoped to have. Thea's journey here was just beginning. "Training begins tomorrow morning at 3 AM. We will train you to the best of your ability to meet this challenge head on" Ras concluded as he left the chamber leaving a shell shocked Thea standing their alone.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews they gave me the strength to get this chappie out in time. I can definitely say this is one of my more emotional chapters. Next chapter has a bit more focus on the team and Laurel's plan for her sister's revival, if it even allowed. Not sure if I want to incorporate Sara into this or not. She doesn't really play a role and I cant see anything but problems bringing her back. But who knows. Maybe an idea will strike. Don't keep your hopes up though. Enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Truth shall set you free

Laurel's Apartment

Laurel was busily trying to pack enough clothing for herself and for Sara. Sara… she was going to get her sister back to life and back to normal. It would help bring her family back together. Her Dad would stop blaming himself for the loss of his child and her mother would feel compelled to come back. Laurel knew they would never be a family ever again but she had hopes that Sara would be the lynch pin and help bring the family a lot closer than they have been in years. Only one thought was flashing through her mind, where was Oliver's body. Laurel had held out hope since she heard about "The Pit" that it would bring the man she loves back to her. She knew that at the time of his death Oliver and Felicity were dating, but she hoped that if Oliver laid eyes on her when he came out of the waters, that he would forget about Felicity and they would rekindle their love and relationship back and be together again. Laurel knew it was a foolhardy dream but she hoped he would choose her over Felicity and get herself a happy ending. The thoughts never crossed her mind that she wouldnt be allowed to bring Sara and Oliver back. This was her right, she was owed and she wasnt going to let anyone convince her that she was wrong.

Once she was done packing she went outside to her car where the freshly dug out coffin was waiting for her to be taken to Nanda Parbat. It would have been easier with help but she knew that no one would help her in this. Besides, it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission right? Laurel whispered to Sara's body as she loaded her bags into the car, "Don't worry Sara your coming back and we will be sisters again." The car being loaded she took off for Ferris air where she chartered a small private plane to take her to the Hindu Khush. She never stopped to think about where Nanda Parbat was or if she would encounter resistance her mind was one track and only one track.

Lair 2.0

Felicity was busily hacking her way through to find any hint of the Ghosts next targets while steadily trying hard not to think about Oliver and Ray. The two guys she dated and loved and, both guys who died on her. Felicity thought back all the way to her college days about Cooper her ex boyfriend and how she loved him so much and then he was taken from her. Why was it that all the guys she loved had to be taken away from her. What was wrong with her in the cosmic balance sheet that everyone she loves/d had to be taken from her. Was she destined to be alone?

Meanwhile Diggle was spending a quiet night at home in solitude with his wife and daughter, enjoying the solace moment he found with his family. Diggle was also trying to figure out how Oliver did it all the time.

"Johnny, you cant keep this burden to yourself you should share it with your friends, and try to ease the stress, this isnt '-istan where we were soldiers fighting in a war zone. Your home, you need to share the burden with your friends and let them help you. Lilah told her husband, wanting him to know she supported him but was also disagreeing with his choices to keep the team going the way they had.

Nanda Parbat

Two female warriors were clashing swords non-stop in an effort to best one another. The older of the two was enjoying the small bout and easily surpassing the younger of the two. The younger was busy attempting to defend herself as well as find an opening and trying effortlessly not to rush in blindly as her instincts called out to her. Wanting to learn the control her elder brother told her to gain. Meanwhile an extremely powerful man was coordinating with his followers all over the world as they lead strikes against H.I.V.E. in an effort to damage a crippling blow to their organization. He was also keeping a calm eye on Laurel Lance as she flew towards his location. The anger in his eyes at the audacity this woman had to bring his ex lover and friend with her to bring her back from her rightful rest was growing in leaps and bounds. Laurel had no idea what kind of storm she was headed towards and he knew that it would cripple her world entirely. The Oliver Queen part of him wanted to be there to comfort her, to give her the love she will need and crave to fall back on and learn to accept with what can not and will not happen, while the demon in him told him to be vigilant and crush her hard and fast so that she will move on quickly and leave him be.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, new job has new hours and while I am still working 40 hr/week. I am working second shift so I rarely have time to write anymore. To those who keep asking and keep favoriting and following Green Arrow v20… dont bother. It wont be continued as far as I can see. The only reason I am keeping up with this is that I genuinely think OQ would make a great Ras and that he and Nyssa never got their spotlight relationship.


	10. Will be Replaced Soon

You Know i Read through these reviews, especially this one annoying idiot of a guest who seems to forget the meaning of the word FICTION.

The whole point of Fanfiction is to re-write the story your way. The way you want it to be told, You set the plot, the story, the characters, the emotions, the inner dialogues, but most of all the direction you want it to ultimately go.

Who gives a damn that Oliver and Nyssa could and would never work on the show, this isnt about how the directors and producers of the show want it to go. If you are an Oliver and Felicity/Laurel/Sara or whatever kind of fan, why dont you go read those pairings. Oliver and Nyssa, were married in the show, and as you later watch through the shows episodes, she did come to care for him, for Thea, She saw them as her family. I decided to take it a different direction, to show it in a light that everyone else hoped it would go but never would.

Fanfiction isnt about following canon to the letter. It isnt even about following canon relationships or thoughts or feelings between characters. Its about YOU. The author, choosing to see and build your story, your plot lines, your characters as you see fit.

If you cant grasp that notion, why are you on or any fanfiction website at all. You dont deserve to be here. Your devaluing a story because it doesnt follow what you want to see. Well here's my challenge to you, stop being a nameless faceless shadow, make an account and write something. Put your thoughts and feelings into something and let everyone else write their comments about it and critque it and more.

Because as it stands, hiding out as a guest and being a general idiot, is just earning everyones scorn. Grow up. Make an account and face the music. Be a man or woman and Write. If you cant accept another view point on a fic, then write your own and accept their comments. If you cant do that, then stop making comments altogether, we dont need nor want your baseless comments, your thoughts, or feelings about why you think the idea is lame or dumb, keep them to yourself.

To the rest of you... Those who do have accounts, I have hit writers block since i posted Chapter 9. I do have Chapter 10 written out, including all the grammar errors and what not. So it wont be posted till i feel like fixing it. But I wont be abandoning this fic, its just gonna take a little longer. Thank you all for your reviews (Not the guests though i despise them and wish allowed us to block guest reviews once and for all again) and helpful insights, it really does make writing this fun and worth it.


End file.
